Littleroot Town
Littleroot Town is a small town located in southern area of Hoenn that is surrounded by a thick forest. This is the hometown where the player moves into and begins their journey in the Generation III games. Anime This is the town where Professor Birch lives and is where May receives Torchic. Ash went to this town to begin his new journey in the Hoenn region. Events New Neighborhood Welcome to your new home in Littleroot Town. This is where your journey begins. You have just moved to this town after riding the uncomfortable truck. Your father, Norman, is already at work in Petalburg City, so your mother is taking care of getting everything put away. Thankfully, a moving company's Pokémon are doing the most work, which are the Machokes (Vigoroth for Pokémon Emerald). Next, you go upstairs to check out your room. Refer the diary on the table as well, it will be useful for your journey. Then click on the clock to reset it. After you reset it, go downstairs and your Mum will tell you to watch TV about your Dad. But it is over once you see it. Then your mother tells you to visit Prof. Birch. But first, you will have to visit your neighbors first. Which house you live in depends on whether you decide to choose a boy or a girl. If you choose to be a girl, you live at the house on the right. If you choose to be a boy, you live at the house on the left. When it comes to visiting your neighbor, which is soon, visit the house just opposite yours. Blocked Route 101 Route 101 is blocked by a little boy because you don't have your Pokémon yet! Visit your neighbors first then come back here. Your Neighbor It's time to meet your neighbor. Visit the houses next to yours and you will be greeted by a woman. Then head upstairs to meet your new friend (or rival). If you choose a boy, she will be a girl called May. If you choose a girl, he will be a boy called Brendan. After chatting, your rival will go downstairs and went off. Rescue Prof. Birch After meeting the Birch's family, head north of the town to Route 101. You will see a boy standing in front of the Route, telling something about someone is shouting. This sounds trouble. As you head out, you heard a scream. It turns out to be Prof. Birch chased by a Poochyena (Zigzagoon in Pokémon Emerald). He will ask you to reach for his bag and take out a Pokémon. To rescue him, you have to take out a Pokémon to battle with the wild Pokémon. Take note that the Pokémon you choose will be your first Pokémon you will use for the entire game, so you should be sure with your final decision. You can choose either Grass-type Treecko, Fire-type Torchic or Water-type Mudkip. Battle with it and save Prof. Birch. Prof. Birch is grateful for your assistance. As a reward, he let you keep the Pokémon you selected earlier. With your first Pokémon, you can now head out of town and start your adventure. After Rival Battle #1 After you battle your rival at Route 103, Prof. Birch is impressed with you and gives you a Pokédex so you can catalog your finds. Your rival will give you 5 Poké Balls so you can start catching Pokémon. Before you leave Littleroot Town, your mother will tell you to wait. She will give you a Running Shoes. These sneakers will help you to run faster by pressing the 'B' button on the Game Boy while moving. You cannot run inside most buildings. But outside of battles? Run free! After Battling Norman After you receive the Balance Badge from your father at Petalburg Gym, return to your home. Your mother will give you an Amulet Coin, which will double the amount of money won from battles. After Defeating the Elite Four After the credits rolled, you will end up at your house. Head downstairs and your Dad will give you a ticket for the S.S. Tidal, Capt. Stern's new ferry. The ferry is found in the port in either Lilycove City or Slateport City. Trivia *In the games, regardless of your player character choice, May lives here. In the anime, she actually lives in nearby Petalburg City, as does Norman. *This location has unused beta music. Category:Starter Towns Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations